Only An Idiot
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Ross once again proves how much of a bone head he is and Deakins comes to set him straight.


Begin Transmission

Hey Luna here...ok so you all know my other stories where Deakins comes in and gives Ross an attitude adjustment...Well after that finale and Ross stupidly thinking that Bobby of all people could actually kill someone, I think Deakins needs to pay him another visit....have fun...I know I will....

End Transmission

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in Major Case stood back as former Captain James Deakins came barreling into the squad room. Obviously the news of how Ross had treated Bobby had reached the former captain and he was here once again to give the man a piece of his mind. Ross could be seen sitting at his desk with a look of fear. No doubt the man was scared of the former captain's rage.

"Ross, is there a brain in that head of yours, or just hot air?" Deakins asked.

"I take it you found out." Ross said.

"Yes. Once again, a very upset Alex came to me. Only this time she had a very quiet Bobby with her and they both explained to me that you are an idiot." Deakins said.

"At the time the evidence pointed to Goren. We had to investigate." Ross said.

Deakins rolled his eyes. "And you just had to have Alex do it so it would look to Bobby like she had turned on him? Only an idiot would think Bobby could kill someone."

"His family history supports the theory." Ross said.

Deakins got even angrier, turning a nice shade of red.

"Just because his father was a serial killer does not mean Bobby is. He has people in his life to see to that." Deakins said.

"Who? His family is gone." Ross said.

"He has me and my family. The Eames family is always there for him. As are Mike and his former partner Carolyn." Deakins took a deep breath. "And Alex has been there for him longer then any of us. She will never turn her back on him."

Ross shook his head. "Yeah I'm beginning to notice that those two may be a little too close."

Deakins leaned his hands on Ross's desk. "Don't even think about separating them Ross. You'll loose them both."

"What do you mean?" Ross asked.

"Back in their second year as partners, the chief started thinking they were too close and threatened to separate them. And they both made it clear that if they were separated, they would both quit. They won't work without each other." Deakins said.

"I didn't know that." Ross said quietly.

"Well if you would bother to get to know your detectives then you would know that." Deakins said.

"Will they let me make it up to them?" Ross asked.

Deakins shook his head. "Not this time. They'll continue to work with you but that's it." Deakins stood and walked to the door. "Now I have to go make sure my wife isn't making them clean the house. I really hope the next time I see you Danny, I'm not yelling."

Ross nodded and watched Deakins leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Deakins arrived back at his house to find Alex and Bobby in the living room talking while Angie watched them from the kitchen. Deakins took off his coat and joined his wife.

"What's going on?" Deakins asked.

"They were both moping around until about twenty minutes ago when they just sat down and started talking." Angie said.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Deakins said.

Angie shrugged. "No idea. But I have no desire to stop them. If they want to tell us then they can when they're done."

Deakins nodded. Angie turned on Deakins.

"So how'd it go with Danny?" Angie asked.

Deakins sighed. "Well he seemed to think that what he did was right."

Angie smiled. "I'm guessing he doesn't think that any more."

"No he doesn't." Deakins sighed again. "He picked up on how close Alex and Bobby are. He was thinking of splitting them. But I told him that he'd loose them both if he did."

"Good. About time the man realize how important those two are." Angie said, before walking over to the stove.

Deakins smiled. "Yeah it is." He looked into the living room before looking back at Angie. "Are they staying for dinner?"

"I didn't give them a choice." Angie said.

Deakins shook his head. "Didn't think so."

He turned to the living room again and this time the sight made him smile. Alex and Bobby had stopped talking but were still sitting on the sofa. Bobby had his arm around Alex and his chin resting on her head and Alex had her head and left hand resting on Bobby's chest.

'Yeah they'll be ok.' Deakins thought before going to help Angie with dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Begin Transmission

Ok there it is...Deakins is the best....he really needs to come back...so let me know what you think...thanks for reading....

End Transmission 


End file.
